When a disaster has occurred, in various aspects such as rescuing of victims, guiding of evacuation, management of an evacuation center, and restoration support, it is difficult to secure a communication unit. Recently, with the prevalence of user equipment such as a smartphone and a tablet in each of which a wireless local area network (LAN) function is provided, it has been expected that a wireless LAN is used as a communication unit when the disaster has occurred. For example, a guideline for a free public wireless LAN by an operator who provides a public wireless LAN service at the time of occurrence of a large-scale disaster has also been formulated. In addition to the operator, even in local governments and companies, it has been studied that a wireless LAN is opened in the event of a disaster. In addition, a wireless connection device has been proposed that establishes a wireless connection with an unspecified communication device in the event of a disaster, generates communication terminal information on a communication terminal located within a connection allowable range, and transmits the communication terminal information to a management server merely in the event of a disaster (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-211251 and the like).
In addition, virtual network using software and software defined networking (SDN) that is a technology used to build a virtual network have drawn attention. In the SDN, a topology of a network and a quality of service (QoS) are set by software. Here, a control device called a controller in the network monitors communication statuses of devices included in the network and performs the control corresponding to the status of each of the devices.
Even when a wireless LAN is opened in the event of a disaster, a beacon from an access point (AP) of the opened wireless LAN does not reach a terminal that is not located within a range in which the communication with the access point is allowed to be performed. Therefore, in a case in which a user of the terminal is not in the range in which the beacon of the opened access point reaches the terminal, unless the user of the terminal moves to the location that the beacon of the access point reaches, the user does not notice that there is the opened access point.
An object of an embodiment is to cause the user of the terminal to recognize the open status of an access point easily.